1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting equipment, especially as it relates to the game of golf. More particularly, the invention comprises a system for quickly and easily changing the flag attached to a staff used for indicating a golf green hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of golf, the hole, or cup, is typically relocated to various spots around the green on a regular basis. This periodic relocation facilitates even wear of the grasses of the green and increases the challenge of the course by moving the target hole. A staff topped with a flag is placed in the hole so that a golfer may determine the location of the hole from the tee or the fairway, up to several hundred yards away. The flags are coded, usually by color, to indicate whether the hole is toward the front, center or rear of the green, thereby aiding the golfer in selecting the club to use for the distance to the hole. Therefor, it is desirable to be able to easily and quickly change the flag whenever the hole is moved.
In the past, a variety of flag mounting systems have been propounded, including:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,116, issued to Stewart A. Wyner, et al., on May 18, 1999, presents a REVOLVING PENNANT, in which a pennant is suspended from a pivot assembly which, in turn is pivotally mounted around the top of a handle. The assembly of Wyner, et al., tends to serve as a base for a single flag, while that of the current invention is designed to facilitate quick and easy change of flags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,927, issued to James A. Purpura on Mar. 31, 1998, presents a VEHICLE FLAG MOUNTING ASSEMBLY attachment to the licence plate frame of a vehicle, such as a motorcycle. A flag or pennant is attached to the mast of Purpura's assembly by bolts passing through apertures in an attachment blade and the eyelets of the flag, requiring the use of wrenches or plyers. By contrast, the present invention requires only the uncoupling of a fastener, by a simple twist of the hand, to change flags.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,635, issued to Jerry P. Deviney on Apr. 1, 1997, presents a CUP PLACEMENT INDICATOR in which a flag holder having a flag attachment device is semi-permanently attached over the top of the flag staff, typically with a nut engaging a threaded bolt extending from the top of the flag staff. Interchangeable flags are then, individually, attached to the flag attachment device by methods such as velcro, zippers or snaps. By contrast, in the present invention, standard flags may be used, as opposed to flags specially made for the snap cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,130, issued to David C. Brown on Mar. 14, 1995, presents a PORTABLE FLAG-TARGET FOR FLYING-DISC GAME AND METHOD OF MANUFACTURE THEREOF, a two section flag pole for use in the playing of disc golf. While providing for reduction in length of the pole for carrying and storage, Brown fails to provide the secure, quick release flag changing capabilities of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.